Five Holidays Chloe and Oliver Spent Together
by pompeypearly
Summary: Five holidays that Chloe and Oliver have spent together, starting from season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **AU. Chloe bought the Watchtower herself, and she and Jimmy were never engaged.

**Thanksgiving**

Chloe sat at the table, yet again surprised at the large quantity of food Mrs Kent had been able to provide. Even with the help of Lois and herself, the food smelled delicious. She had been particularly proud that she hadn't burned the home made dinner rolls.

She looked down the table at the smiling faces as they spoke about what they were thankful for. It took biting the inside of her cheek to prevent tears from forming in her eyes. As much as she loved her friends, it was hard not spending the holiday with her father. It would have been nice to have the support from Jimmy, but he was with his family.

Glancing across the table, she saw Oliver laughing at something Lois had said. On the surface, you would think that everything was sunshine and roses between them again, but Chloe could tell. Lois wasn't happy, and it wasn't just because of Oliver's recent experimentation with pharmaceuticals.

Chloe hoped that they would last, but it didn't seem likely. Oliver wasn't ready to tell her his secret, and Lois hated being lied to. That, and she was sure that Lois had just a small crush on Clark. They both deserved someone who they could be completely honest with.

Her phone beeped and she looked at the text message from Jimmy. She smiled at the short message, wishing he could have been sat next to her to try Mrs Kent's amazing turkey.

Perhaps next year things would be different.

Oliver was still laughing as Lois handed him the bowl of mashed potatoes.

He was happy that Lois had forgiven him, but he still felt a knot of guilt in his stomach. If she could know the whole story, and the reason he tried the serum, he was sure that she would have been more understanding. Now she was left with the impression her billionaire boyfriend had decided to experiment with recreational drugs.

If he thought that there was the slightest possibility that telling her about his green leathered identity would be successful, he would. Deep down, he knew that she wouldn't take it well. If anything, her reporter's ego would be bruised.

Oliver knew that she would probably work it out, eventually. He'd just have to enjoy this relationship while he could. It would hurt when things ended, sure, but at least he would have happy memories to think back on when he was patrolling the cold streets at night.

He watched as Lois mocked Clark over his farm boy ways, and his blush was her reward.

The end of their relationship wouldn't be as devastating to Lois. She would find someone else without any trouble.

He heard the beep of a text message, and looked up to see Chloe smiling at her phone.

It wasn't the happy smile that he was used to seeing on the blonde's face. Who could blame her? Lois told him that Chloe was in a relationship with a guy named Jimmy. What he couldn't understand was where the man was.

Jimmy should have been there at Mrs Kent's table, or at least he should have invited Chloe to spend the day with his family. Their relationship spanned a lot longer than his and Lois'.

Oliver could tell that she was putting on a brave face, and he couldn't help but wonder why no one else seemed to notice. He'd have to speak to Lois later. With all the help Chloe had given them lately, she deserved some help of her own.

Someone had to care for the caretaker.

Oliver handed her the potatoes, and Chloe returned his smile.

He was a good man, in more ways than one. The desperate turn he had made to healing drugs was the act of a man trying to compete in a world full of superheroes.

She'd make time to talk to him later, and make sure he was really okay. After spending so much time around those with meteor powers, and aliens, she understood where his fears came from. He was a mortal hero; facing danger and pissing off the wrong people on a daily basis,

Chloe understood the need for wanting that little bit of protection. He had to know that she was there is he needed an understanding ear...and if he scared Lois like that again, she'd shoot him herself.

**Christmas**

Oliver stared at the bottom of the empty whiskey glass in his hand. It didn't matter. There was more in the decanter next to him. He'd already polished half of the bottle since returning from his patrol that night.

He was sure that there would be some opportunists out there, looking to ruin someone's Christmas, but the streets had been empty. It seemed that even the low lifes of Metropolis had people to be with tonight.

As he poured another drink he heard the sound of his elevator activating. He looked over to the screen that was sat on his desk. From here it looked like Chloe.

He shook his head and took a swig of the liquor. Chloe Sullivan would be somewhere warm, wearing a silly Christmas jumper, eating too many sugar cookies with family.

It took him by surprise when the blonde in question actually stepped out of the elevator.

She didn't stop to look at him. She just walked straight to his secret room behind the clock face and slid what looked like a CD through the gap at the floor.

"Chloe?" He called out.

He watched her jump almost two feet in the air, her hand clutching her chest.

"Oliver! What are you doing here?"

He snorted with amusement. The alcohol was definitely having an effect. "It's my home, remember?"

Now that the adrenaline in her system was settling, she stood a little straighter. "I didn't think you'd be home. I wanted to leave you something to look at next time you were on patrol."

"You're working on Christmas?" Was all he could think to ask. That wasn't the happy image he'd had, and she was ruining it.

"Sure, why not? Lois is visiting the General, so I'm just trying to keep occupied."

Oliver was about to ask why she wasn't spending at least part of the day with her boyfriend, when he remembered Clark mentioning something about a break up.

"Don't tell me that the Kent farm isn't throwing a party with all the trimmings?"

"Lana is spending the day with Clark today. I've spent enough time being the third wheel in that relationship." Chloe walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, you're more than welcome to keep me company."

"I don't think I should…" She said with uncertainty.

"I'm sure there's a frozen dinner waiting with our names on it." He said, while touching her nose with his finger.

Chloe frowned before nodding towards the glass in his hands. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Oliver shrugged. "Enough to tolerate bad movies and worse food."

He could feel her looking him over. If she complained about his drinking, he'd just have to keep her quiet with egg nog.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay for a couple of hours." She said slowly, almost like she was trying to convince herself.

"Great. Take this." He handed her his glass before fixing himself another.

"I don't think this is my kind of drink." She said, scrunching her nose up after a sip.

"You get used to it." He sat back down next to her, and clinked their glasses together. "So why aren't you spending the day with your dad? Lois told me he lived somewhere in Kentucky?"

"Yeah. He's spending the holidays there."

"So…"Oliver waited patiently for her to continue, pouring a little more alcohol into her glass until the silence forced her to talk.

"We haven't spoken for a while." She took a large swig from the glass, grimacing at the taste. "He never really forgave me for my deal with the Luthors. After the day our house was bombed, our whole relationship changed. I wasn't his little girl anymore."

"Fucking Lex Luthor." Oliver said, not hiding his hatred.

"Dad thought I was doing that too." She said, staring intently into her lap.

"Don't." Oliver said, waving his free hand in front of his face. "There are some things that shouldn't be visualised."

"I'll try not to be offended by that." Chloe said, now drinking a little quicker.

Oliver could see the flush of her cheeks. It was only then he realised that she probably didn't drink much, and the hard liquor was having a quick effect.

"You weren't though...right?" he asked

"God, no! My sex life isn't quite that depressing...or interesting." She slipped off her shoes and got more comfortable on the couch. "So, do you do this every year?"

"Yeah."

"You have so many friends, why be alone?"

"No real friends would spend the whole day with me."

Chloe slapped him on the arm before he had a chance to explain.

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot on his arm, "You know what I really mean. Sober Chloe would know."

"I am perfectly sober." Her words were solid, but her eyes were taking on a slightly glazed look.

"Everyone has family or loved ones to spend Christmas with. The only people willing to spend the day with me before were publicity chasing, gold diggers." Oliver downed the rest of his drink, and began pouring another. He should be used to being alone during the holidays, but it always hurt more when people looked to take advantage of that.

"I'm still debating if I'm offended." Chloe said, looking him in the eyes. Oliver noticed the slight sway in her body as he filled her glass too.

"Well, you shouldn't be. You of all people shouldn't be alone today. You're a good person. You don't deserve a life like this."

"Really?" She asked, amused.

"You should have a house, kids, a career. You shouldn't be mixed up with Clark or me...or the others. We're bad news."

"It's my choice, and I'm happy that I made it. It's worth all the sacrifices."

Oliver thought back to her failed relationship with Jimmy. He wondered what else she'd had to give up along the years for Clark, aside from her dad.

"It's not all bad," She continued, "I have people who I can depend on."

They sat there in silence for several minutes. It was nice to spend a comfortable pause in conversation with a woman. There was never much quiet when he had been in a relationship with Lois. Spending time with Chloe was peaceful. Soothing, even.

After a while, Oliver began to feel drowsy. "I think I'm going to have to skip the frozen dinner."

He stood on shaky legs and almost toppled onto Chloe.

"C'mon, Hero. Let's get you to bed." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"If you wanted to get between my sheets, you only had to ask Chloe." He said as she tried to support him. Her own level of intoxication didn't make them the steadiest of pairings.

He showed her the way to his bedroom, where he promptly flopped onto the bed.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow." She promised.

"Stay."

"I'm not having sex with you." She said with an amused smile.

Oliver laughed. "As beautiful as you are, I meant to sleep. We've drunk too much; you can't drive."

"I can get a ride." She argued, as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't want to be alone, Chloe." He said in a small voice.

It cost him a lot to say that, but the thought of another Christmas night spent drunk alone was just too depressing to handle. Knowing that she would be going home to the same made the offer even more appealing.

Chloe didn't say anything. She simply slipped onto the bed behind him, pulling over a blanket to cover them both.

She put her arm around him and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Oliver." She whispered.

He held onto the hand that was draped over his chest and gave it a squeeze. "Merry Christmas, Chloe."

He'd had worse Christmases.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine's Day**

Chloe had made her way early to Watchtower that morning. For the past three hours she had been running system checks and cleaning out her computers of junk files. While the computers ran, she had mopped and dusted every square inch available.

The room now smelt of warm computers and polish.

Normally, the thought of housekeeping duties had her moping and muttering about a lack of help, but today it was welcome. If she had to see one more red balloon or crepe heart she was going to scream.

Most days were bad enough, but someone, somewhere, had decided that there would be one day in the year to torment people like herself. She was sick of watching happy couples kiss and playfully gaze into each others eyes, despite the rest of the year acting completely differently. Even her favourite coffee shop had taken up the Valentine's theme with a gusto.

She had forced her enthusiasm for Lois this morning, not wanting to rain on her cousin's parade. It wasn't every year that Lois had someone to be with at this time of year, so when she described this evening's plans of a romantic night in with Clark, Chloe made all of the appropriate happy noises.

Although, perhaps she could have done without hearing about the plans that were to follow the food, wine, and specially chosen lingerie.

Yes, today was a day to hide indoors and enjoy the wonderful coffee machine Oliver installed for her.

"Anyone here?"

Chloe looked from underneath the desk she was sitting, duster in hand.

"I'm here!" She called out to Oliver, slightly surprised he was there.

Oliver crouched to see Chloe dusting at the wires which resided underneath her desk.

"I came by to see if you had anything for me to work on...but I see you're trying to keep yourself busy."

"It's a nightmare out there. I take it you're seeking refuge here too?" She asked as she crawled out from under the desk.

Oliver offered her a hand to help her to her feet, and picked a stray dust bunny from her hair.

"I'm seeking sanctuary." He said, smiling at her dishevelled state. "I'm supposed to be going to a charity ball tonight, but I can't stomach the thought of bringing along another single night date."

"Paparazzi still giving you a hard time?" She said while brushing her hair from her eyes.

"I know it's part of my cover, but it would be nice not to be under the microscope every week. Today will be even worse - it's the same every year. No matter who I turn up with, they'll be planning a wedding."

"Ah, so that's the reason for your desire to help me with Watchtower's maintenance." Chloe said handing him the duster.

"I thought maybe I could brush up on my breaking and entering skills...but dusting? It's not really me."

Chloe laughed, "Yeah, that would be something for the papers to hear about."

Oliver shook his head in amusement and perched on the desk.

"You know, maybe you should go tonight." Chloe said, sitting next to him.

"Really? To my pink and red, glittery nightmare?"

"You said it yourself - you have a profile to maintain. Isn't it going to be suspicious if you're missing on your busiest night of the year."

Oliver flicked the duster at her. "Thanks for the support, Sidekick."

"I wouldn't throw you to the wolves intentionally."

Oliver sighed. "Can I hang out here in the meantime?"

"I'm sure I can tolerate your presence while you flick through your little black book." She smiled, and plucked the duster from his fingers.

"You know, I hear through the grapevine that Jimmy's moved back to Metropolis."

Chloe rolled her eyes, and looked up at him. "Would that vine go by the name of Lois Lane?"

"She has that journalistic need to spread news." Oliver shrugged with a smile. "So...would there be any chance of a reconciliation? Today's the day for romance, after all."

Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"No; that ship has sailed." She said with a sad smile, "I'll always care for him, but it wasn't meant to be. There will always be things I'd have to keep from him, and relationships shouldn't be like that."

"I can relate to that."

Chloe wondered if he was thinking about his failed relationship with Lois,

"I hear he's happy now. Clark told me that Jimmy's dating a girl from the basement of the Planet, and that she's sweet. He deserves the good things life has to offer."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't either."

"I didn't mean for it to sound like I'm feeling sorry for myself. I'm not."

"But I do have a point. You should be out there enjoying yourself, not hiding away in here."

"Hey, you're hiding too!" Chloe said, pointing the duster at him to emphasise her point.

He laughed, but then he seemed to start thinking. Chloe could almost hear it. After a few seconds, he looked up at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. That was never good news.

"Why don't _you _come with me tonight?"

Chloe laughed. "There about a hundred reasons why not."

Oliver stood up and clicked his fingers. He clearly thought he was onto something here, and she knew that there was going to be a fight on her hands. She wanted to stay locked up tonight with a pile of horror movies and a cheesy pizza, dressed in her comfortable pyjamas.

"I bet none of them are good reasons."

She opened her mouth to respond, but he grabbed her hands and knelt in front of her.

"I'm asking you nicely, in fact I'm begging you here, to help out a friend in need. Please don't make me face tonight without a friendly face. I need conversation, and someone to make me laugh. You might even have a good time!"

He was turning on the charm, she gave him that. Those chocolate brown eyes of his were doing their best impersonation of a puppy's, and she was sure he was only a small step from bribery.

"Oliver, I've got so much to do here-"

"One night won't make a difference to the dust."

Chloe sighed, trying to formulate an argument that would work.

"I'm not taking another random date tonight, I can't handle it tonight. Please don't make me go on my own…"

He began pouting, and Chloe couldn't help but laugh. She slapped him on the shoulder to get him to his feet. He could see he'd won.

"I have nothing to wear, you know!" She said, knowing he'd realised his victory.

He leaned next to her and playfully whispered, "I bet you do."

She just replied by giving him a look of amused disbelief.

"I promise, we'll have fun. We'll show Metropolis that you don't have to be a couple to enjoy the city tonight."

Chloe tried not to sigh, and made an attempt to tap into his newly found enthusiasm. "Okay, Ollie, you win."

"Awesome. I'll go make the arrangements." He gave her a quick, friendly hug and a kiss on top of her head.

She watched him walk from the room, his entire mood changed.

Speaking of change, she looked down at herself, dressed in her dusty jeans and flannel. Getting ready for tonight was going to take a miracle.

Oliver pulled up outside of Watchtower right on time. He had meant it when he'd told Chloe they were going to have fun that night. They both needed to let their hair down, and enjoy the evening. He had planned on it, literally.

He had been blown away the moment he'd stepped into Watchtower. The deep purple, sleeveless dress looked absolutely amazing on her. It had literally taken his breath away for a moment.

She'd playfully dismissed his compliments, but still put her arm through his as he escorted her downstairs.

The look on her face when he'd led her out to the sidewalk was priceless.

"You know, I half expected you to bring the bike." She had quipped.

Oliver knew she was secretly happy to see the limo. He knew that she'd rarely spent time in luxury vehicles.

He held the door open for her, and was glad she was unable to see his face. After getting over the joy of seeing her beaming smile, he could actually look at her now. As she bent to get into the car, even now he could admire just how figure hugging her attire was.

It was in that moment that he'd realised he had never really acknowledged how beautiful Chloe really was.

The guilt that followed hit him just as hard. Since he'd met Chloe he had only looked at her in two ways. One, as Lois' baby cousin, and two, Clark's brains. Along the way he'd forgotten to acknowledge that she was a woman too.

Shaking his head of lusty thoughts, he sat down beside her in the car, and handed her the long stemmed rose that he'd hidden inside.

"A rose?" Chloe said, smiling at the cliche.

"It is Valentine's day after all." He said, and then signalled the driver to pull away.

**Easter**

Chloe couldn't believe this day was actually happening. Some genius at Queen Industries believed that a family day would be good PR, and to rake in the cuteness factor, they should hold an easter egg hunt for the children of their employees.

Clark, being the Boy Scout Oliver claimed he was, offered the use of his farm to hold the event. The fields hadn't grown crops or held livestock for a couple of years now, and he thought it would be nice for the land to be used again.

It had been Lois who was to blame for her current predicament, and she would be cursing her cousin until the sun went down.

When she was asked to help with the event, Chloe had assumed that she would be undertaking the tasks Lois always avoided - the cleaning, making lemonade, and putting together the baskets for the children.

She didn't think she would be stood outside in the heat, dressed in a full bunny costume. The sweat was dripping down her back, her head was itchy, and her tail was irritating her.

Chloe smiled as she handed baskets out to the excited children, who were blissfully unaware of how lucky they were to be dressed in their shorts and t-shirts.

Her misery was compounded when Oliver arrived and officially started the egg hunt. He had seen her in the costume, and she could see he was containing his laughter. As the children scrambled around the vast grounds of the Kent farm, he made his way over to her.

"Pick your words very carefully." She warned him.

He openly laughed before pinching her 'tail', to which she swatted his hand away.

"I thought Lois had the handle on ridiculous costumes in your family."

"Apparently this costume isn't sexy enough to brave the hot weather." Chloe said, flushing with the heat, as she adjusted the ridiculous bunny hat.

"Well, at least the kids are enjoying themselves. They're going to be hunting for a while, so I think it's time for a bunny break." He took her hand and began leading her towards the house. "You don't have to be back until the prize giving, so let's get you out of the heat."

Chloe happily followed, already daydreaming of taking off part of the costume and drinking something cold.

The kitchen was cooler than outside, and Chloe instantly felt a little better once she walked through the door. Oliver grabbed a spare pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator and began pouring them each a glass.

Chloe didn't wait a minute longer, and pushed off the hat.

"Could you get the zip for me?" She asked, unable to reach it herself.

Oliver was instantly there, and make quick work of the zip and hooks.

Chloe just let the costume drop to the floor. The cold of the room was both surprising and very welcome.

She was glad that she'd ignored Lois' suggestion about going naked underneath, because at least with her shorts and tank top she could stand freely in the kitchen, before she was overcome by heatstroke.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, and picked up the glass he'd left beside her. It was only once she'd swallowed half the contents she'd noticed how quiet the room was.

He was staring at her, and she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Oliver?"

"Sorry. Think the heat's getting to me too."

"No problem." She said laughing.

It was a problem, if she was honest. Any kind of attention from Oliver lately had her stomach, and other things, fluttering.

Since valentine's day, she had begun to see him in a whole new light, and she was trying ever so hard not to.

She had never been an idiot, after all, her first impression of him was a vocal '_Wow'_. He was a handsome man, and she had never been completely immune to his charm, but she had always kept him in the friend zone.

In the past she had made the mistake of seeing friendship as something else, and she refused to allow herself to do it again.

"Thank you for the drink, but I think you've got some schmoozing to do out there." She said, trying to keep things on a normal footing.

"Well, I happen to think that looking after the Easter Bunny is incredibly important too." He said in a mock serious voice.

Before she could argue he stepped forward and slowly rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

Her mouth became dry again and she seemed to lose the power of speech.

"Your whiskers were a little smudged there." He explained.

Chloe tried to ignore both his proximity, and the lower tone of his voice, and picked up her glass again to gulp down the rest of her drink. She didn't feel any cooler.

"You know, I should get back out there." She said bending to pull up her fluffy outfit, and slid her arms back into it.

"I should be cheering the kids on, and your PR team has sent a photographer. You can't have and Easter egg hunt without the bunny!" She said cheerfully, hoping Oliver didn't think she was too crazy.

Oliver simply smiled and zipped her back up before replacing her hood.

"Are you going to be sticking around once you've de-bunnied?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on it. After today I was planning a long, cool shower." She mentally cringed at how that would sound, but it really had been her plan. "Bart is doing a patrol for Clark tonight, and I was planning to take most of the night off."

"I'd like it if you did stay." He said, standing close. "It's a family orientated day here, and the team are the only family I have. The moral support, and good company, out there would be nice. You can even keep the whiskers if you want...and I wouldn't complain about the tail."

Chloe rolled her eyes. It was hard for him to talk about his lack of family, and he often used humour to cover his feelings.

"I'm not _that_ kind of bunny, Mr Queen. The Kent farm is a far cry from the Playboy mansion."

"Maybe if you had dressed like one, the board members would like me better." He said smiling.

"If it was _that_ kind of costume, then you would be talking to a different Sullivan-Lane. She would be the one to wear that." Chloe said, laughing at the image of Lois handing out eggs as a Playboy Bunny.

"I think you'd be just as good. The better choice, even."

Chloe didn't know what to say. She simply let Oliver lead her back out into the sunshine, where two children were happily waiting, to show off their impressive haul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween**

When the invitations had arrived, Chloe had thought Oliver was pulling some kind of prank. Things had been tense since she had introduced the team to Bruce Wayne and his alter ego, so invitations to Wayne Manor for a fancy dress ball were completely unexpected.

Chloe's had arrived with a separate, handwritten note, explaining that he was extending an olive branch, and merely wanted to get to know them all better. She smelled a wise butler's lecture all over these invitations, so she promptly RSVPd.

Not all of them could make it. Of all people, she knew how hard it was to get the entire team in a single room for a briefing, let alone a social event. Clark wanted to remain in Metropolis to patrol, but Chloe knew it was more to keep an eye on Lois. Dinah had just flat out refused to go, while Victor had confessed that parties weren't really his thing. It had amused Chloe that AC simply didn't want to go because he knew caviar would be served.

That's how Chloe, Bart and Oliver came to share the same limo, making its way along the dark road to Bruce's Gotham Mansion.

The whole car journey, she finally revealed her concerns that they would stick out. The last thing she wanted was for team members to be put under any form of scrutiny. Oliver had just told her she was over thinking, and that they had been seen in public together before.

"Looks like we're here." Olive said, as they pulled up to the grand building.

In the dark of night, Chloe felt like she was walking into something out of a horror movie. The cold temperature of a Gotham autumn didn't help her uneasiness. Neither did her costume, which was constantly threatening to ride up her backside.

For the millionth time, she cursed Bruce for sending his invitations so late. Her cat costume had been the only thing left in the shop in her size, and she wasn't about to go borrowing from Lois' selection.

The trio were escorted into the building and shown the way to the ballroom. It was full of costumed people, clearly enjoying the free drink and food. A few were even brave enough to be dancing this early into the evening.

"Did you really have to come dressed like that?" Oliver asked Bart.

Chloe rolled her eyes. This was the sixth time he'd asked that question since they'd left their hotel.

Bart was dressed as Green Arrow, complete with one of Oliver's old prototype bows. Chloe thought he looked ridiculous; Bart thought it was hilarious. Oliver was mainly pissed off.

"Come on, Zorro." Chloe said nodding to Ollie's own costume, "I'm sure there's some free champagne around here, somewhere, that will lighten your mood."

They walked through the crowd, to a waiter offering drinks by one of the many tables of food.

"I think I'm good for the night." Bart said, his mouth practically watering at the sight.

"Go a little easy, huh? Most people aren't used to watching people consume their own weight in shrimp." Chloe warned.

"That's why I had my first dinner before we left." Bart said smirking, "You're not the only one with brains."

Bart gave her a wink before he began loading his plate.

Chloe scanned the room. "Oh, there's Bruce. He's heading this way."

She heard an undignified grunt from Oliver, and looked up at him. "He's not even wearing a costume! He's in a suit!"

Chloe laughed, "Are you angry that he's not in costume at his own fancy dress party, or that you didn't think of it yourself?"

He merely turned his head to look at her. It was the look he reserved for when she was right, but needed to be quiet about it anyway.

"Well, be nice. He would be an asset to the team." Chloe grit out through her smile.

"As long as he doesn't mention that damn jet of his." Oliver said through a forced smile of his own.

"Oliver! Chloe! I see that Bart has found the food."

"Top spread, man." Bart said from over Chloe's shoulder, his mouth full of sandwiches, and his plate heavily laden.

"Liking the costume." Bruce said, indicating the store bought Green Arrow costume.

"I thought it was funny. Glad someone appreciates my humour." Bart smiled, before following a waiter offering drinks.

"I'm glad you put the effort in too, Oliver. Do I detect a bit of cape envy?" Bruce asked.

Before Oliver could open his mouth to respond, Bruce practically turned his back on him to pick up Chloe's gloved hand and lay a kiss on it. "As beautiful as ever, Chloe. I have to say, I've always had a thing for cats."

Chloe laughed. She had read reports from Gotham, and only now did she realise how her costume would probably have been better left at home.

"It was all they had left at the store." She said by way of explanation.

"Hey, tonight's all in the name of good, clean fun. Right?" Bruce said, his friendly media persona fully in place.

"So how come you didn't make the effort for your own party?" Oliver asked.

Chloe wanted to kick him. She'd told him to play nice.

"I spend enough time in mask." Bruce said in a low voice.

She had been afraid of this. These two men were too similar, and they didn't realise it - and _that_ was the problem. Any meeting with the two inevitably led to point scoring and thinly veiled insults.

"May I have the pleasure of a dance?" Bruce asked politely, bowing to her in a slightly dramatic way.

"Umm…"

"Help me keep the vultures at bay for at least five minutes. Oliver can survive without his right hand woman for that long, can't you Queen?"

The pissing contest had begun, and yet again she was stuck in the middle. To refuse Bruce so publically would look bad, and he knew it. He also knew how badly Chloe wanted him on the team.

"Sure." Chloe replied. At least it gave her the opportunity to sweet talk him around without Oliver putting his foot in it.

Bruce quickly whisked her onto the dancefloor, and was perhaps holding her closer than necessary. She looked over Bruce's shoulder to see an annoyed Oliver downing a glass of alcohol, all while throwing dagger eyes their way.

"He'll be fine. It will do him good." Bruce whispered into her ear.

"Why do you both have to goad each other? Seriously, every time you are in the same room as each other, out come the rulers. And I know this goes beyond your competition in the technology market."

"I relish a healthy competition in all things." Bruce replied with a smirk.

"Even dance partners?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Dance partners, sidekicks, hot blondes with a thing for cats…"

Chloe smothered a laugh to a small chuckle. "Ah, yes. I've heard about Gotham's newest leather bound arrival. Is it true she actually uses a whip?"

Bruce nodded. "Claws have been fitted into her costume too."

She shook her head at the admiration in his voice. "Sounds like someone might have a little crush."

"It's probably the leather." Bruce smirked, before twirling her around the dancefloor.

"Leather does seem to be the heroes' favourite." She said, thinking that only AC and Bart seemed to reject the material.

"So, is this an attempt to find Watchtower's costume? I don't think you'll find Oliver approves." Bruce said rubbing the back of her outfit.

"No, it isn't, and I don't need one. Besides, a leather bound cat doesn't exude professionalism, especially when sat in front of computer screens."

"You can't tell me you've never thought what it would be like, having a costume of your own? Chloe Sullivan's identity is just as important as Bruce Wayne's."

"This is a rare outing for me. I don't think I need a mask just yet." The idea of wearing a costume made her skin prickle. She just wouldn't feel comfortable. Heels and an earpiece were the only uniform she needed.

Bruce looked over her shoulder, presumably in the direction of Oliver. Smirking, he then bent close to her ear, to whisper softly. "He hasn't made his move yet, has he?"

"Made his move?" Chloe was genuinely perplexed.

"For months I've watched you two. You hide your feelings well, Chloe."

"What? I don't-" Chloe tried to pull away, but Bruce's grip held her in place.

"Do you want to know one of the reasons I refuse to join your team?" He whispered.

"You like to work alone." He'd told her enough times.

"There is that, but it's his indecisiveness. He's supposed to be your leader, but he's too afraid to take what he wants. Splitting your focus...it's dangerous." He said, continuing to whisper.

"Oliver and I...we're not like that. We're just friends. Colleagues."

"I like to think of us as friends, Chloe. So please excuse me for this." Bruce leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek tenderly.

Chloe swallowed her gasp of surprise and looked at Bruce wide eyed. "What-"

"I'm just proving a point. I'm sure you'll make him very happy. You might even take his mind off my new jet." He smiled and then led her to the edge of the dance floor. "I hope to have the chance to speak to you again tonight."

Bruce then left her with her thoughts and began mingling with the other guests.

It was horrifying to know that her growing feelings for Oliver were so plain. She hoped it was just Bruce's heightened acuity, because for others to know her secret would just be beyond embarrassing.

"What was that about?"

Chloe was shocked from her inner monologue by a pretty angry looking Oliver.

"What?" She asked, still disorientated.

Oliver grabbed her by the elbow, and gently but firmly, led her from the ballroom. He escorted her through the corridors until he found an unlocked room.

"Oliver! What's going on with you?" Chloe was genuinely surprised by his demeanor. He'd never marched her from a room before, and she'd never been blind to his thoughts.

"What was all that about with Wayne?" He asked accusingly.

"Well, he's no fan of yours, that's for damn sure!" She said, instantly on the defensive. She crossed her arms across her chest, feeling ridiculous at having to have an argument in her stupid costume.

"I'm talking about all the whispering, the kissing, the touching. Is there something I need to know?" He said marching up to her.

She had talked and fought with Clark for years, so Oliver's height didn't intimidate her in the slightest. Chloe craned her neck and looked up at him defiantly. "We were dancing! Generally, touching is involved!"

"He was practically grabbing your ass!"

"He was not!" Chloe exclaimed, genuinely shocked. "And even if he was, why would that get your panties in such a knot? Don't you dare tell me this has _anything _to do with the team."

"You really want to know what my problem is?" He ground out.

"Yes! Because I really don't understand!"

"Fine." He closed the few inches between them, and pulled her toward him by gripping her upper arms. "It's because of this."

He lowered his lips quickly to hers, and claimed them with a near bruising kiss.

She wanted to push him away, but her body was arguing. Instead of using her hands to push him away, she found them grabbing his shirt to pull him even closer. Instead of her lips pulling away, they met his, and teased for more.

Why she was kissing Oliver, she had no idea, only that she was quite happy for it to continue. She'd wondered for a while what it would be like, and he wasn't disappointing any fantasies she'd held.

It was him who finally broke the kiss, and all she could do was blink her eyelids with shock. "What…?"

"If you didn't get my point, I must have lost my technique."

She looked at him, completely confused. "You kissed me."

"C'mon Chloe, I thought you were supposed to be quick with the smarts."

If he'd discovered the feelings she'd been developing for him, and was using them to make a point, then it was cruel.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"I thought that I'd been obvious for a while, but I'm guessing not."

Chloe still didn't understand. Nothing was obvious to her, nothing that would be a good enough reason for him to kiss her.

He still had hold of her arms, and she needed some distance to allow her mind to work, but he wouldn't let go.

"Maybe I left something out of the translation." He said, and this time slowly captured her lips with his. He gently laid several small kisses onto her lips, before slowly allowing his tongue to probe the inside of her mouth. She eagerly responded, again her thoughts flying from her mind.

Chloe's hands left Oliver's shirt, wandering to his arms, and feeling the warm, hard muscles underneath his costume. She allowed one hand to drift up to knock off his hat, and indulge in something she'd wanted to do for a while now. Her fingers found their way into his hair, and she enjoyed touching the soft strands before using her grip to urge him even closer.

His kisses became more intense, his lips hungry for more, but his hands took their time. Chloe felt one skim down her back, enjoying the warmth it radiated, before he gently grabbed her ass. She let out a slight squeak into his mouth, and she could feel the edges of a smile on his mouth.

Oliver slowly backed her to the desk in the room, and Chloe felt him but his hands around her waist to sit her on top of it, their lips never parting.

If she had any doubt about Oliver's mind at that moment, she only had to pay attention to a particular part of his anatomy pressing itself against her.

Knowing that this could escalate quickly, Chloe finally came up from air. Oliver rested his forehead against hers, his quick breathing matching her own.

"Are you still doubting my feelings here, sidekick?"

Chloe ignored the temptation to kiss him again, but the idea of potentially having sex in the home of Bruce Wayne, with its hidden cameras was enough to rein in her control.

"I can't do this just for fun, Ollie. I'm sorry, but as much as I want to, and I mean _really_ want to, I've got to keep my head straight."

It had hurt to say. If this was just about sexual tension, she owed it to herself to make the right decision. She had never slept with a man without love involved, and she couldn't imagine it any other way.

"This isn't just fun for me, Chloe. Can't you see that? I want everything, and watching Bruce paw over you…"

"You were jealous?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling at the amusing thought.

"It depends," He said, brushing a lock of her hair from away from her eyes. "If you agree to go out with me tomorrow night, I might admit that I was a little bit jealous."

Chloe smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I think I can agree to that."

"You think we should get back to the party?"

As much as she wanted to grab Oliver and head out of there, the reason they came for the evening remained.

"I think we should, although it's not the decision I'd like to make." She sighed, jumping down from the table.

"I can't influence you at all?" He asked hopefully.

"Perhaps two minutes ago, but you know the team comes first. We have to play nice and finish the job we came here to do." Chloe took his hand in hers and led him to the door.

"Fine, but if Bruce lays a finger on you, I'm putting an arrow in his ass." He grumbled.

"Oliver!"

"Just saying." He shrugged as she led her from the room. "See him try to fly that jet when he can only sit half assed."

Chloe stifled a laugh at the thought and shook her head. They may not gain the Batman on their team tonight, but she'd found something much more valuable; and she felt Oliver felt the same too.


End file.
